


与毛熊交往行为规范守则

by Bittersugar



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: Napoleon Solo发现，俄国人似乎有什么与同性相处的行为规范守则。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. 男人与男人禁止拉手、牵手等手部接触，以防情不自禁

诚然，即便是Napoleon Solo也不会随随便便在公共场合和一个男人拉手或是牵手，但若那个男人是Illya Kuryakin，那Napoleon对此事绝对是乐此不疲。不，应该说是，相当热衷。毕竟那可是Illya，像熊一样可怕的男人。

Gaby说他这是在引火上身，危险系数跟摸老虎屁股不相上下。但当时Solo系着围裙从厨房里探出头，慢条斯理地说准确来讲是摸熊屁股。

介于他们所从事的职业，这样的事很快就发生了。

任务已经有了一贯的模式，多半是Illya和Gaby负责吸引人物的注意力，由Solo使用他惊人的偷窃技巧获取情报或是其他任务需要的东西。Kuryakin同志将近两米的身高很容易让女宾的目光长久地停留，而在其身边Gaby则显得格外娇小可爱而引得男宾屡屡上前。更重要的是，因为那将近两米的身高几乎没有人敢对Gaby做些什么，他们总能全身而退。

然而此刻，因为Waverly安排的另一个任务，他们的三角模式被打断了。

问题不在Illya身上，毕竟他不可能让宴会上的女仆都在掌握之中。问题当然也不在Solo身上，他一个人难以既盯梢又开保险箱。

当大厅乱作一团的时候，精明的窃贼来到了看上去要做什么危险事情的同伴身边。在过来的路上，他还拿了一杯香槟。苏联人瞪大了眼睛注意周围的动向，因为情况紧急他的口音变得更加明显了。他和Solo简直形成了鲜明的对比，一个过于紧张，一个过于放松。

“你拿到东西了吗？”

Solo一副被冒犯到的样子：“当然，只是被女仆发现了而不得不走另一条路下来。我们得快点离开这儿，趁着被封锁之前。”

KGB的特工给了他一个“那还用你说”的白眼，打算从哪个隐蔽的地方迅速溜走。可他向来不按常理出牌的搭档径直朝着宴会入口走去，而那里正对打算离开的来宾进行排查。Illya压低声音跟着他：“你以为你在干什么？！”

“相信我，”Solo调整表情，“其他地方比这里更难离开。现在，英勇无畏的KGB特工，表现得怂一点儿。”

一瞬间不下十种反驳闪过Kuryakin的脑子，但他记得他们第一次合作，在罗马，自己是怎么被怀疑上的。所以这次他选择相信Solo，更何况，他有足够的自信能迅速放倒守卫。

他们排在第二位，但守卫已经把视线集中在Illya身上。他远超平均值的身高、警觉的眼神还有眼角的疤都是最好的怀疑目标。Illya不自觉地开始敲打手指，守卫也明显注意到了这一小动作。他调整拿枪的姿势，而特工也开始规划攻击路线。

就在这怒剑拔张的时刻，Napoleon Solo像吃错药一样拉过Illya Kuryakin不安分的手。

后者愤怒大过震惊的眼神他视而不见，反而用上了两只手死命让Illya与他十指相扣。Napoleon把那几乎夹碎他指根的手举到胸前，柔声安抚道：“没事的，我们马上就能回家。”

守卫直接让他们走了，甚至都没有检查。

一到达安全地带，Illya就狠狠地甩开他的手，他大概用上了毕生大力气去瞪着Solo，一字一顿地强调：“下次不要在公共场合拉我的手，牵手也不行！”

Solo耸耸肩，他爱死打破Illya的一切守则了。


	2. 男人与男人交谈时，距离不得小于30厘米

30厘米这个数值只是个大概数，毕竟Solo不能在和Illya交谈的时候用尺子量一下那个距离究竟是多少。但可以肯定的是，Illya Kuryakin对每一个男性都遵守着这“距离准则”，只不过在面对Solo的时候距离肯定被加大了。

当他们一起用早餐的时候，Illya不是跟他隔着整个一张桌子，就是坐在他斜对面——还是在旁边有Gaby的情况下。

下棋似乎是打破这个距离的绝佳方法，毕竟Illya喜欢前倾身体、聚精会神地盯着棋盘。Solo坐在他对面，故意跟他小腿贴着小腿。苏联人狐疑地瞪了他一眼，试着往回收了收腿，但Solo立马跟上。当Illya要发作的时候，美国人则故意发出声音装作认真研究棋盘的样子。一来二去，Illya勉强妥协了。当然，Solo也不会不知好歹地再做什么。

就当Solo为打破了Illya的“距离准则”而暗自窃喜的时候，他马上就注意到另一个问题——在这种情况下，苏联人是不说话的。

并不是完全地沉默。当他处于劣势时，他会“啧”；当他处于优势时，他会“哼”。

这一困惑一直持续到他们下一次任务。

就像他们第一次合作一样，两位男性特工因为某种不知名的默契再一次抛下了Gaby而在还未完全确定的地点门口碰面——面面相觑的那种。但很快两人就进入状态，Illya再也不争着去开锁，就如Solo等着钻过铁丝网上的洞而不是自己开一个。

他们是一个团队，更应该发挥彼此的优势而不是浪费时间去做对方擅长的事。

但当两个大男人挤在一个应该只够容纳他们其中一人的箱子里时，Illya才开始不断地反省以上想法错得有多离谱。首先，他应该吸取教训，就像Solo开那个保险箱时那样，他应该亲自搞定警报器的。其次，他的搭档是Napoleon Solo，永远跟别人不一样。

箱子里原本装的东西被两人推到一边，可尽管如此这里还是太挤了。苏联特工和美国间谍大腿贴着大腿，肩膀手臂更是密不可分。

Illya紧张兮兮地透过箱子的缝隙盯着外面的警卫，而Solo则致力于把自己屁股底下弄得更舒服点儿。Illya转头不可置信地盯着他，第三次被顶到箱壁上后他实在忍不住了。

“你在干嘛？”

“嗯哼，”Solo再一次把Illya撞到箱壁上，“上一次我在箱子里窝着的经验告诉我最好坐下，坐着可比蹲着舒服多了，毕竟不知道警卫什么时候才会放过这里。”

不知是真的因为听进了同伴的忠告还是因为蹲到腿麻，Illya直接坐在了箱底。但问题又出现了，那双满足Solo一切性幻想的长腿简直要顶到箱顶了。美国人的温度从半边身子传来，Illya浑身不自在，对Solo盯着他的眼神视而不见。

“说点儿什么，这么下去可是要死人了。”

“闭嘴！”

美国牛仔毫不气馁，抽出两人之间的右手在Illya的大腿上按了一下。后者立马像是炸了毛：“你又干嘛？！你就不能安分地待一会儿吗？”

“你就从没想过你的搭档可能有幽闭恐惧症吗，Peril？来吧，说点儿什么。”

天地可鉴，Napoleon Solo当然没有那见鬼的幽闭恐惧症，而且Illya Kuryakin同志也绝不会相信这一点儿。但这又有什么关系呢？他们在任务中，还在一个如此狭小的箱子里，就算KGB特工真的忍不住动手揍他，估计也挥不开拳头。

黑暗中彼此的呼吸声格外明显，Illya干巴巴地开口：“我不觉得有什么可说的。”又过了一阵他才再度开口，但声音带了轻微的不确定：“你不可能有幽闭恐惧症，对吧。”

“也许我马上就会得上呢？”Solo转头看着同样看着他的Illya，“毕竟这里是如此的黑暗、封闭，而我跟我一起的人又打算像座雕像一样沉默。”

此刻Illya当真是分不清Solo到底是真的有这方面的病症而逞强在转移注意力，还是根本就是在跟他开玩笑。Solo说话一向轻佻，内容更是半真半假。他还是可以看到并没有彻底离开这个区域的警卫们，带着一个软手软脚的Napoleon Solo安全撤离可不是件容易的事。在Illya眼中，Solo很胖是个不容争辩的事实。

最终，Kuryakin同志选择了折中了一番：他拉过搭档的手放在自己的腿上。

“你要是敢把这件事说出去，你就死定了Cowboy！”

“我们又不是在公共场合，”Solo捏了一下苏联人冷冰冰的手，“你说不能在公共场合拉手，牵手也不行。我们现在是特殊情况。”

Illya突然有种掰断美国人所有手指的冲动：“下次说话的时候，不要离那么近。”

Solo歪头给出一个“随你”的眼神，决定把获得数据的机会留到下次。


	3. 两个男人一起用餐时，对视时间不得超过10秒钟

“你有什么问题吗？”

当察觉到Solo的眼神已经停留在自己身上超过十秒钟之后，Illya不得不放下餐具抬头询问。他就坐在美国人对面，低着头也能察觉到对方的目光。

“实际上，”Solo拿起勺子准备对付自己的汤，“并没有。”

苏联特工嘟囔了一句大概是“最好没有”的俄语，接着低头吃自己的晚饭。能让Illya Kuryakin忍受Napoleon Solo的除了他的开锁技巧，就是其烹饪水准了。当然，Solo对女人似乎也相当有一套，但那是Illya不屑一顾的部分——毕竟他总是把事情深入到任务之外。

而Solo内心却是感慨万分。

他跟Illya搭档有一段时间了，对方的脾气秉性也摸清了不少。但最初见面时苏联特工那手撕后车盖、独自逼停汽车的印象实在太过深刻，很长一段时间他都在怀疑对方是不是什么生化实验的完美产物。眼前这个低头乖乖吃饭的Illya总是让他轻微地觉得不可思议，但也格外美好。

就像巨人用手指小心翼翼地触碰刚经历过绽放的花瓣。

当Gaby在生死逃亡时质问Solo为什么不开枪射击，后者给出了让人捉摸不透的答案。Solo最初有几分气恼，很显然他对Illya一见钟情。但后来，越是了解，他就越能大大方方地——大方到恨不得别人来主动问他——承认这点。

那可是Illya Kuryakin，能手撕后车盖、独自逼停汽车的男人。他有时候会控制不住自己的坏脾气——非常、非常坏的那种，但更多时候却会像孩子那般无辜地瞪大眼睛。

“你从刚才起到底在想什么？还笑得那么恶心。”

没错，Illya此刻也瞪大了眼睛。但绝不是那种不知道自己做了什么惹Gaby生气、该做什么让Gaby不生气的无辜眼神，而是要给一个KGB的亲吻或者干脆拧断脖子的瞪视。

“我在想，从明天开始你来做饭怎么样？人总有懈怠期，Peril。”

一时之间Illya又变成了那种大概只有面对Gaby才会出现的表情，KGB最强悍的特工看上去甚至有些不知所措。

Illya当然会做饭，但做得究竟如何恐怕世界上没几个人知道。正如在开锁方面缺乏天分，从Kuryakin同志吃过一次Solo做的饭之后就再也不想下厨这点大概就能看出其厨艺相比自己的搭档要差上多少了。他很是不确定其他人对于他做饭这事会是什么反应，尤其是近期Waverly来蹭饭的现象愈发严重了起来。

苏联人不知道自己此时甚至有些鼓起了脸，Solo曾见过他这不经意间会流露出的小表情几次。但很快他就如同触电一样低下头：“可以，如果你吃得惯的话。”

“事实上，”Solo交叉双手撑住下巴，“我早就想尝尝你的味道了，我是说，你家乡。”

刀叉在盘子上弄出不小的响声，将近两米的身高让坐着的Solo充分品尝到了压迫感。但Illya只是收拾好自己的餐具拿到水槽里，于是美国间谍又放松了下来——不论如何，Illya都会洗他们俩的份儿。他自己可不愿意白吃饭。

“如果你想吃我做的饭，就不要在吃饭的时候一直盯着我看。还有，”苏联特工转过身，“你最好快点儿吃完你那份。”

闻言Solo立马低头解决自己的晚餐，可脑中却满是Illya系着围裙做饭的样子。

该死的，他要买一条新围裙去。


	4. 禁止两个男人开车到荒无人烟的地方

很显然任务完成得并不顺利。

这辆在路边随手搞到的小车可从未得到过Gaby的眷顾，性能和动力方面都在两位男士习惯的水平之下。比起相信Solo能带着他们甩掉敌人，Illya更愿意投身于用子弹打爆后车的轮胎这一事业。

他们在错综复杂的街道上慌不择路地逃命，手头连张地图都没有。Gaby真是把他们惯坏了，车厂女孩的身份可真不只是个掩护。

Solo意图直着开到大路上，但左侧猝不及防驶出的车子逼得他硬生生地拐向了右边。苏联特工反应极为迅速地一枪解决副驾驶上的敌人，但驾驶员的子弹擦破了Solo的上臂。

Illya专心解决敌人，并没有发现一声不吭的Solo已经受伤。美国间谍自己也很纳闷怎么会在第一时间想着怎么瞒过去，随后他才意识到，他和Illya还没有脱离危险。他们没时间停车交换位置——没错，这活儿他和另一个男人可干不来，而Kuryakin同志知道后一定会坚持自己开车并且解决敌人。

咬紧牙关，Solo只希望自己不要死于失血过多。

当他们终于摆脱追击以后车子早已驶进了什么荒郊野岭，Illya警惕而谨慎地观察着四周的状况，身后的Solo在停下车子后软软地趴在方向盘上。情况比他自己想象中的要好一点儿，就那么一点儿。

“我们这是在哪，Cowboy？希望Gaby的身份没有被......你怎么了？”

“为我们伟大的事业洒出了热血，Peril。”他看着Illya慌张地想要查看他的伤口，然而车里的空间让他最终放弃这一举措而开门下车，“记得只要给我包扎就好，我可不想截肢。”

KGB特工皱紧眉头，迅速脱下西装外套，把衬衫撕成一条一条给Solo包扎伤口。享受待遇的美国人转过脸，看见Illya的手在轻轻颤抖，但还好不是要爆发的那种。他心里有点儿泛甜，但又替Waverly心疼——毕竟这一身可价值不菲，Illya穿着也确实好看。

“你说什么傻话，失血过多不会截肢。”Illya口气不善，但手上却温柔得像战地那些护士。Solo迷迷糊糊地想着，看着那人微微抖动的睫毛和紧抿的嘴唇，鬼使神差地就伸了手。

然而什么也没有发生。

Illya没有用语言恐吓威胁他把手拿开，也没有干脆地拧断Solo的胳膊或是脖子。他只是抬头看了Solo一眼，便接着干手里的活。美国间谍甚至怀疑他已经出现神志不清的现象，不然他怎么会听见苏联人轻声安慰他会没事呢？

“你真暖和，Peril。”

他当然感觉到Solo手指的温度，这是失血引起的手脚冰冷。Illya看着Solo没有血色的脸和嘴唇，这种虚弱的样子太不适合他了。

包扎已经完成，但Illya并没有起身。Solo的手已经向着更温暖的后颈滑去，他使劲地摩擦着双手，把Solo的另一只手握住。但Illya的手依旧冰凉，于是他选择捧起美国间谍的手举到嘴边哈气。苏联特工深知他们此刻应该回到城镇去，可让他和Solo从这个状态中脱离出来实在太过困难。

最终Illya小心翼翼地搀扶着Solo来到副驾驶的位置，再三检查美国人的伤处后，他又把自己的西装外套盖在Solo身上。

“你认识回去的路吗？”Solo用下巴蹭着Illya的衣服。

“我会带你回去的，”Illya专心地看着前方，试图找到任何光的踪迹，“下次最好别开到这种荒无人烟的地方。”

Solo继续蹭着Illya的衣服。


	5. 男人在公共场合不得穿过分紧身或暴露的性感服装

“我不。”

Illya Kuryakin同志抱着手臂瞪着Solo和他手里叠成一摞的衣物，不信任的气息自其周身散发。自打那次失血事件后，美国人罕见地消停了一阵。但现在，他熟悉的Napoleon Solo似乎要卷土重来。

“拜托，Peril。这可是任务。”

可苏联特工依旧不为所动：“我以为这方面是你的专长。”

Gaby Teller原本坐在餐桌上挖冰淇淋，Solo的辩白让她翻了个白眼。最终女孩颇有节奏地放下手里的东西跳下桌子，接过美国人手中的衣服，大大方方地举到Illya面前。她歪了一下头，示意俄国人接过：“现在，穿上它，Illya。确实是Solo擅长的领域，但衣服他穿不了。去，穿上它。”

Solo看着一脸空白拿着衣服走进房间的Illya，深深觉得Gaby Teller统治世界。

然而，将近十分钟之久，Illya依旧没有走出房间。Solo非常肯定，苏联人肯定不是猫在房间里把自己打扮得油光水滑。

介于他们这次的任务，他猜想Illya大概是遇到了和自己一样的麻烦。

“Illya，你还好吗？”美国间谍一副关爱搭档的样子敲了敲门，但似乎隔着门板都能感受到Kuryakin同志的怒气。Solo十分肯定Illya必然遇到了和自己一样的麻烦。

“我好得很！！”

Gaby挥挥勺子，一副女王做派示意Solo去看看究竟发生了什么。

“Peril，听着，让我来帮你。”Solo在门外继续劝说，但上帝明鉴，Napoleon Solo的心思可不在这任务上。这项任务之所以转为落到Illya头上，就是因为拿回来的衣服Solo穿不上——再次强调一遍，那是壮，而不是胖。他的身高确实不比苏联人，但单论体格确实是美国人更胜一寿。Illya此刻花费了这么长时间，多半是因为，他也没能穿上。

就在Solo打算再敲一次门的时候，Illya猛地开门把他扯了进去。

“你不是连衣服也没能穿进去吧？”

美国间谍站稳身子，看着依旧裸着上身的俄国特工。Illya恰到好处的胸肌和整齐排列的腹肌就在眼前，他虽然力气奇大，可实际上肌肉还没有Solo发达。但即便如此，直面这一景象的美国人也开始觉得头晕目眩了。更别提那双让人想入非非的长腿，它们此刻没有任何衣物遮盖——啊，除了那条黑色的平角内裤。

Illya皱起鼻子：“我当然能穿进去。但这裤子，它太紧了。”

说着俄国人再一次尝试着穿上它，而Solo立马半跪下来帮他。由于他们这次的任务目标有个不省心的女儿对这种紧身的衣服情有独钟，他或者Illya中的某一个不得不打扮成这样混进这群不谙世事的小青年们的疯狂派对。

Solo灵巧的双手把裤腿拉到它应在的位置，随即便帮着调整好那些堆在一起的部分。手顺着小腿滑上大腿，一点一点弄好每一个褶皱。

当Solo的手来到大腿根的位置时Illya明显地瑟缩了一下，但美国牛仔就像丝毫没发现这有什么不妥一样继续着手头的工作。呼吸被刻意地喷洒在内裤上边缘，他抬头正对上一双情感复杂的眸子。Illya咬着下唇，不知是被这衣服还是被Solo折腾得双颊微微泛红。而间谍一反常态，或者说，一如他以往的作风，开始处理裤子的另一边。

借助两个人的努力，Illya终于穿上了这条性感紧身的黑色皮裤。但在系上腰间的扣子时，Solo主动接过这个工作。他歪着头，故意凑在Illya颈间呼吸。而苏联特工的喘息也随之加重。

待到系好这个扣子，空气似乎都变了味道。

Napoleon一手贴在Illya颈子上，果不其然对方和他一样。美国人逐渐靠近，另一只手附上苏联人背后。Illya看上去十分紧张地瞪大眼睛，但对于接下来要发生的事隐隐期待。

他，并不讨厌Napoleon Solo。没错，Illya强调，只是不讨厌。

就在这个吻即将发生的时候，门被从外面猛地打开。Illya如梦初醒，在推开Solo的同时后退了一步。

Gaby看上去已经准备完毕了，不，应该说是，等得太久了。她抬起墨镜：“看来男孩们还记得该怎么穿衣服哈，我还以为我又要扮演妈妈的角色了。”接着她又看了眼难得有些尴尬的Solo，便知道自己进来的时机再好不过，“穿好上衣，Illya，现在你能迷倒所有人了。”

接下来房间便陷入一种不自在的气息，Illya对着镜子整理自己的上衣。开得过深过大的领口看上去怎么都不太舒服，更别提那些乱七八糟的链子了。

“下次这种任务你来Cowboy，我不想穿这种衣服。”

面对Illya对任务难得的抱怨，Solo在心中暗自表示：下次当然不会让你穿着这种衣服出现在别人面前。


	6. 6.两个男人禁止一前一后同乘一辆单车

“Cowboy！我们包围他！”

Kuryakin同志第一时间下达指令，随即闪进三条岔路中的一条。Gaby穿着高跟鞋从后门跑出来，自发自觉地加入任务。

她很不喜欢Illya这点，男人们总是忘了她的身份而特意保护她。再说，这次任务也确实失误在她身上。本以为在跟Solo相处这么久，小偷小摸的行为自己早已了如指掌，谁知这次却在宴会上出了差错被偷走了两位男士刚交给她保管的情报。

美国窃贼一眼就看出这个凑上前来搭讪的人不怀好意，可等他过去时对方早已失了踪影。Illya顾不上什么绅士风度，硬生生地从凑过来的女孩子们中挤了出去。

但还是晚了一步，他们要追的人不知朝哪个方向逃走了。

苏联特工当机立断地选择了左边的巷子，对于任务他总是比任何人都积极。但实际上，具体原因只有他自己知道。Gaby是女孩子暂且不提，Solo几乎次次任务都担任着最关键的一环。然而Illya Kuryakin之所以能成为KGB最精英的特工，除却其自身素质，强烈的自尊心也是必不可少的一部分。

“嘿Peril！停一下！！”

如梦初醒一般Solo的声音出现在耳边，Kuryakin同志不可置信地减速转头，却正对上本应该在另一条岔路的美国间谍。但更令他难以置信的是，Napoleon Solo此时正骑在一辆自行车上。

“你！”Illya瞪大眼睛，完全不知道该说什么，还是该直接揍他一顿。

“快上来，Peril，前面是条死路，他过不去的。”

Napoleon好整以暇地把自行车停在他身边，就跟他们第一次任务一样，明明有更多其他的选择，Solo却偏偏偷了一辆笑话似的小摩托车。他昂着头：“这是我能找到的最快的交通工具了。特殊情况，特殊做法，你就不要那么挑剔了。”

“靠这东西我还不如跑步过去！就算这是死路他也有可能躲在前面，你去前面看看，我去另一条岔路。还有，Gaby呢？”

Illya永远都不能明白Solo的脑回路究竟与常人有多大不同，这样一个把自己包裹在高级西装里的男人是不可能在巷子里奋力蹬自行车的。他们的工作不能出半点儿差错，谁都知道战后的和平维持得有多么微妙，U.N.C.L.E.可以说是其中最精密的一环之一。

美国人故作严肃地点点头地跨下自行车，就在Illya觉得他终于能像个特工一样完成任务的时候，Solo把车子调转了方向，抬手示意Illya：“相信我，这个更快些。”

KGB特工几乎是咬牙切齿地抬腿上车，就在他准备踩上脚蹬的一刻，自行车发出了不堪负重的声音。后座的重量让毫无防备的Illya险些失去平衡，这车没坏简直是奇迹。

“你干什么Cowboy？！把你的肥屁股从车座上挪下去！”

Kuryakin同志一脚踩在地上，回头看着坐在后座上的Solo的眼神简直能拉响警报。但Solo不为所惧，相反，他一副被冒犯的样子。

“首先，我再强调一遍，我不胖而是壮。其次，前面真的是条死路，没人会往那里面跑。”

但此时此刻的Illya根本听不进去Solo的劝阻，其实他大可以扔下美国人和这天杀的自行车，可不知为何他此刻却只想着把Solo从这车上赶下来。苏联人捏紧车把：“我再说一遍，从，这该死的自行车上，下来。”

“当务之急是完成任务，Kuryakin同志。”

现在的状况可真是有些骑虎，不，骑熊难下。但Napoleon Solo深知自己不能就此退缩，毕竟他和Illya现在的关系刚有所进展。不，此刻也是探查究竟有没有进展的好时机。

美国人和苏联人紧紧地盯着彼此，平日里总是藏在帽子阴影里的眼睛此刻丝毫没有掩饰主人的心情。Napoleon觉得自己像是坐在一艘漂泊在平静海洋里的小船上，不知要来临的是不是可怕的暴风雨。

但最终，最终，Illya鼓起脸颊转回了身，重新登上自行车。

_“没有下次！”_

苏联人用俄语强调着，而Solo小心翼翼地扶上他的腰。


	7. 7.两个男人打架或多个男人群架时，严禁光膀子，以防剧烈肢体接触时引发其他行为

没人知道究竟是哪个环节出了错，但毫无疑问，是Solo的错。

Waverly对于手下的那点儿小动作选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼，而Gaby则有点儿以此为乐。毕竟他们都无法想象日后Solo臂弯里会只有那么一个女人，但若是想象他日后只撩Illya一人就容易多了——毕竟他现在就这么做呢。

所以，就连上司和同事都被这一假象迷惑时，Solo自然也是极容易失去撩熊分寸的。

美国人额前的卷发彻底散落开来，他猛地踹上Illya的大腿接着把对方从自己身上掀下来。苏联特工一脸肃杀，Solo不合时宜地想着他唇上带血的样子简直好看极了。

但下一秒Illya砸得地板木屑都飞溅起来的拳头让间谍猛地意识到自己是处于何种危险之下，该死的，他怎么会觉得Gaby不在是一个和Illya取得重大进展的好时机呢？如果他再不想点儿办法，估计明天Waverly就得来给他收尸了。

Solo就地一滚，从Illya还未形成包围圈的左边强行突围。

原本虽算不上华丽但依旧温馨舒适的安全屋此刻已是一团糟，苏联特工和美国间谍之间隔着被翻倒的沙发、碎成两半的茶几、摔得稀碎的陶瓷杯以及散落满地的棋子。没错，棋子，这些玩意就是罪魁祸首。

谁能拒绝一个穿着暗红丝绸浴袍拿着伏特加翘着腿坐在单人沙发上的Napoleon Solo呢？只有包裹在黑色高领毛衣里蜷着长腿对着国际象棋左右博弈的Illya Kuryakin。

“我想我们得谈谈，Peril，我是说坐下来的那种谈谈，而不是用拳头招呼对方的脸的那种谈谈。”Solo趁此机会检查自己的状况，还好，哪里也没断，只是浴袍彻底报废了。

“我坐下来也可以往你脸上招呼拳头。”

Illya的口音让他听上去格外可怕，他生气的时候总是这样，刻意隐藏的口音会冒出来。

“我的错。”Solo见此立马主动认错，“我可以帮你把棋盘和棋子什么的都收拾好，然后我们去餐桌上下棋怎么样？我不会干别的，我真是凑巧洗完澡没别的意思。你看，我甚至都穿着底裤呢。”

最后一句话毫无疑问是个错误，Solo盯着Illya不自觉动起来的手指，天大的错误。

谁都知道他是什么意思，色诱或者只是挑逗。如果情况大好说不定这是个能和Illya在床上度过的夜晚，但Solo有些心急了。不过天地可鉴，他确实穿了底裤。

他和Illya太过熟悉彼此，所以当看出事情不会有转机之后，Solo脱掉了碍事的浴袍。

然后，奇迹发生了。

苏联人两道细长好看的金色眉毛几乎要拧到一起去了，他的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来的。Solo不知道究竟是什么制止了他的怒气，他只剩瞪大眼睛的份儿。

“把你的衣服穿上。”

“什么？”Solo听到自己问出了声。

Illya简直是在咆哮：“把你的衣服穿上Cowboy！”

无论究竟是什么让他没拧断自己的脖子，Solo选择绝不穿上衣服和Kuryakin同志僵持到底。他从未如此感谢过Illya那些让人无法理解的守则。

于是，当购物回来的Gaby打开门时，看见穿着整齐的Illya和只穿着底裤的Solo跪在地上收拾东西。但无论如何，碎成两半的茶几、摔得稀碎的陶瓷杯都不可能恢复原状了。女孩耸耸肩，决定不去管男孩们又在搞什么名堂。


	8. 8.一个男人不准为另一个男人拧瓶盖

下一条守则被发现得可有点儿快。

介于Solo和Illya惹出来的乱子，Waverly不得不在夜里就安排好新的安全屋。天没亮就完成了转移，唯一有理由也有胆量抱怨的就是Gaby。

三个下属和一个上司凑在餐厅里吃早饭，新换的房子自然没有什么食材。Kuryakin同志对此毫无反应，默默地吃着吐司喝牛奶。Gaby叹了口气，狠狠地瞪了Solo一眼。介于这情况并不是Solo一人——很大程度上归功于Illya的破坏力，他自然觉得无辜。接着他就发现，就连Waverly看他的眼神也有责怪的意思。

但这尴尬沉默很快就被打破了。

Gaby起身从冰箱里拿出一罐草莓果酱，尝试几下后就直接示意 Illya帮他打开。苏联特工有力的手掌在瓶底拍打几下，轻而易举地拧开了瓶盖。

女孩动作娴熟地把果酱抹到面包上，看上去心情终于有所好转，男人们都松了口气。

若有所思地看着手边同样未开封的蓝莓果酱，Solo把它推到Illya手边：“劳驾，Peril。”然而Kuryakin同志皱起眉头嫌弃地看了他一眼，把果酱又推了回去：“你自己开。”

Solo张了下嘴似乎想说什么，但由于Illya根本没看他一眼，美国人最终闭上了嘴。然而这样明显的差别对待似乎激起了Waverly的好奇心，他拿了一瓶花生酱，摆出一贯优雅的笑容把它滑到下属手边：“谢谢，Illya。”

对此Solo和Illya一起瞪大眼睛，注意到间谍的目光后Waverly的笑容可就有点儿得意忘形了。然而Illya只是看了他一会儿，便摇摇头把罐子极为礼貌地推了回去。

在两位男士反应过来究竟发生了什么之前，Illya已经站起身离开了餐厅。Gaby哼哼了一声便跟着离开了，只剩下面面相觑的美国间谍和英国特工。

现在，Solo可有点儿高兴了，至少在这些守则面前，哪怕是上司也不能占到一分便宜。

于是在下一次任务中，Napoleon Solo不慎弄伤了自己的胳膊，右胳膊。

Gaby和Illya并未来得及检查他的伤势，尽管Solo坚持那并不严重，但等他们再一次见面时美国人被绷带缠绕的胳膊可是吊在他的脖子上。Illya要比Gaby自责得多，特工出身，他总是觉得自己受伤没什么，而且应该保护其他人不受伤。

在Solo养伤的这段时间里，又变成了Illya做饭。虽然他的厨艺不比Solo，但从来没人想过让Gaby来做饭。

某天早上，当Illya系着围裙站在厨房里摸着下巴思忖着早上吃什么的时候，本应该在床上睡觉的Napoleon穿着睡袍坐到了餐桌前。Illya看上去似乎有些不高兴，但Solo知道他多半是在跟自己过不去——什么没在大家用餐前做好饭这类的。

“吐司和牛奶就好，Peril。”

Illya为他摆好餐具，热上牛奶，接着拿出上次没能打开的蓝莓酱，均匀地涂在吐司上。他们离得如此之近，以至于Solo都能数清他金色的睫毛、感受到他的呼吸。苏联人在晨光下美得出奇，以至于美国人的左手情不自禁地抚上他的脸。

“我可以要个早安吻吗？”

终于，在一个普通但又异常美好的清晨，Napoleon Solo如愿以偿地和Illya Kuryakin接吻了。而安静地目睹了这一切的Gaby Teller表示，你们可算亲上了。

——END——


End file.
